The Day That Never Comes
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: Someone killed her father in cold blood, and she's willing to pay the price to find out who. x.Hiatus.x.
1. Prologue

She walked towards the grave slowly, almost as if she was stalking an invisible force. With sunglasses covering her red puffy eyes, you couldn't tell that she had been crying for days.

She crouched in front of the tombstone, laying down fresh flowers. "Hey daddy," her chin trembled with emotion, tears began to fall. "I know I was just here-" She choked on emotion, fighting back everything she was feeling. "I don't know what to do here dad. Mom says go back to school, to leave this alone." Her voice showed her disbelief in what her mother was saying. "Uncle Dave says he' has it covered, that its too dangerous for me." She paused, knowing that her father would agree with his brother.

"I can't daddy. Someone killed you. _Something_ killed you." Her face turned to stone thinking about the thing that did this her father. "I can't let them get away with it." She bit the inside of her cheek, looking passed the tombstone to the man standing beside her car. "Rick is still here. He's being good to me daddy, better then I deserve. He say's he can help figure out who did this," She let a small sad smile grace her features. "You really riled up the henchmen. Hunters from every corner are ready with their guns, ready to go after the son of a bitch that did this too you."

She stood up, staring longingly at her fathers tombstone wishing he was here with her. "I promise I'm going to find whoever did this too you and make them pay." she wiped her eyes quickly. "I don't know when I'll be back. If I'll be back…" with eyes shut she took a deep breath. "I love you daddy." She walked away knowing that if she did come back, it would be in a body bag.

"Sawyer," Rick's voice was soft, caring. It did little to comfort her. "I need answers Rick. They longer we wait, the colder the trail gets." Whatever tenderness that had been in her voice while she talked to her fathers grave was completely gone, replaced by anger and hatred.

Rick's baby blues met her cold covered green eyes one. "We can head to the roadhouse, Ellen might have heard somethin'."

"To the roadhouse it is," She took another glance at the cemetery before getting inside the car.

"I can't believe your mom wouldn't give him the proper hunters burial." Rick said as she started the car, her voice still void of emotions. "She doesn't understand hunters"

_I didn't understand_.

It was only going to be a short amount of time till Sawyer Wandell world collided with the Winchester boys sending them on a journey that could be both deadly and promising.

* * *

Incase you wondering' why _Wandell_ sounds so darn familiar, **Steve Wandell** was the hunter that possessed Sam killed in born under a bad sign.

Review? :D


	2. Fatal Attraction

"_Rick, just go!" Her arms went wide, her voice raised as she yelled at the man standing in front of her. "Sawyer…" She marched towards him, fist clenched, "Don't.-Don't you dare. You put me on a leash" She screamed in his face, using everything she had to keep herself form hitting him. _

_He shook his head, his hands grabbing her arms holding her still. "No, I was protecting you." _

"_Protecting me? You were keeping tabs on me. Telling them where we were, what I was doing-" she shook her head feeling disgusted, removing herself from his hold. "If you wont leave then I will." She said grabbing her bag that laid on the motel bed, not waiting for his answer. _

"_Damn it Sawyer, don't do this." She said nothing, just gathered her things and headed towards the door, her head hung low in betrayal "I didn't do anything, this is all on you." With on last look to the man she thought she knew, she shut the door on the life she was leaving behind. _

---

She looked into the motel mirror, wondering how she got to this place.

It had been one week since she last saw Rick. Since she found out about him intentionally leading her off the trail of her fathers killer. How he was always quick to call her uncle and friends to let them know where she was at.

"Here goes nothing" she muttered to herself, grabbing the scissors and taking them to her long brown hair. As the inches began to fall she felt her breathing become slightly erratic, and her panic began to build. Until finally all that was left was a short choppy bob that barely reached her chin.

Shutting her eyes for a moment she took a deep breath, going back to the reasons why she was doing this. Why changing her appearance had to be done; _They'll find me if I don't. _Something she refused to let happen.

With clumsy hands she reached for the box of midnight black hair dye, praying that it would come out half decent. Never having dyed her hair in the past, she was worried. But it was necessary, and she wouldn't be backing down.

---

Her father left her everything. The house, his money; she was sure he wanted her to use for college and not in an attempt to become the hunters daughter; a legacy she had in the past, not wanted anything to do with.

"I'll take it," she said, eyeing the red Ducati 848 sports bike. "Are yo-" Her eyes snapped to the sales man, "I said I'll take it." Her voice was cold, something she learned along time ago to master. It made her seem like a cold hearted bitch, something she truly wasn't but wish she was. Maybe then she could feel the numbness that she fakes instead of the pounding pain that made it hard for her to breath some days.

"Okay, we can set up a payment plan if you'd just step into my office" She barely heard his voice as her hand slid along the side of the red bike, a smiling forming on her face. "I'll be paying in cash"

---

Her wardrobe had to go, that was a sad fact. How could she be considered a hunter if she wore ' save the whales' t shirts among other things that may be considers 'hippie-ish'.

If she was going to fool anyone, more so every hunter she had to change her look.

Not just her hair color and style, but also the way she walked and the way she talked. She learned from her father that sometimes hiding in plain sight is the best way to fool the enemy. And what better way to fool those looking for her then to be out in the open as someone else entirely.

She picked up the black knee high steel tipped boots with a weary look, they were a far cry from her tennis shoes she loved. "I'll take them."

---

"Are you sure about this?" The bald headed guy with more piercing then she could count asked looking at her suspiciously, she gave him a reassuring smile. "I am."

"Well, we should space the session-"

"No, I want it all done tonight-" she raised her pointed eyebrow at the man, "Is that going to be a problem?" He laughed, shaking his head "No problem here, lady. I'm just saying" He clearly thought she was delusional.

"That's what I want." She held no room for discussion in her voice, his eyes might hers "Then that's what you'll get."

---

She stood in nothing but her boy shorts and bra, looking at her reflection, hardly recognizing herself, two months of playing this charade and the only thing that was familiar was her eyes.

She knew she should have put the contacts in and hide her amber eyes, but she just couldn't. It was the only thing she had of her fathers, and she couldn't bring herself to give them up. "I'll just invest in shades" She told herself.

Finally her eyes drifted to the more noticeable changes; _my body art. _She smiled to herself, wondering what her friends from her past would think looking at this reflection. She had gotten Cor te reducit -the heart leads you back- written in script on her lower hip to remind her that after all is said and done, she will be the person she was and not this darker person that she became.

Then there was her 'hip piercing.' Two surface barbells in an ninety degree angles on her pelvic area, was something that she was a bit weary about, something that she was truly afraid to do. Which is why she did it, because it wasn't her. The other, was the triquetra interlace with a circle on the back of her neck, giving her protection from the things she would be coming up against.

"Time to get ready," she said to her, giving herself another mental shove before getting dressed in dark blue low rise jeans and silver belt, that showed of her piercing nicely but still hid her tattoo. She put on her low square neck black tank top, then adding a small black corset type vest that only enhanced her cleavage. After lacing up her boots she was ready to go. Another case, another town, another day closer to finding the monster that took her father, but in the mean time she would kill anything that came her way.

She's a hunter, after all.

---

She spotted them as soon as they walked in the run down bar. They were hunters all right, and they were on her turf.

Everything about them screamed the dark and mysterious, it screamed danger like only a hunter could. Something she learned to spot since she was four.

She took a final sip of beer before setting it down on her table, picking up her leather jacket and sliding it on. She made sure her sunglasses were on, not wanting to chance the fact that they knew her father, or were out looking for her.

She moved closer to their table, sitting down watching them behind her sunglasses.

Even If she wasn't sure of the fact they were hunters before, they way they checked their surrounding, hands never straying to far from the guns and knives she knew they held. Even when they sat drinking beer, looking relaxed she could tell they were still on guard. She couldn't help but smile.

Finally after watching them and scouting out where she assumed they held their weapons she made her way to the bar and ordered three beers, before making her way towards their table in way that would seem a creature stalking it prey, she didn't care. But they noticed right away, they wouldn't be good hunters if they didn't notice the threat in her, she hid her smile.

When she got closer to their table she put down their beers before she turned around and chair and straddled it, smirking. "You guys shouldn't be here," she was well aware of the fact that she had two guns pointed at her from under the table.

"Why is that sweetheart?" Her eyes moved to the one who spoke, she took her time looking at him. Studying his hazel eyes that couldn't seem to make there mind up on if they wanted to be green or honey.

"It's my case," she folded her hands on the table, smiling at them.

"Christo" He coughed, watching her closely. Sawyer laughed, "Did you really just try christo on me?" She shook her head laughing at the two brothers who watched her suspiciously. "It's Christus, just so you know." She gave them an a giant smile and stuck out her hand. "My name's Stephanie, by the way." When Dean didn't move towards it she said and put it back down on the table, "Look, I got this case covered."

"So there is a case?" The other one asked, causing Stephanie to look at him for the first time- and Dean to glare at him. "Yeah, yeah there is."

"Look sweetheart," Her eyes snapped to the older one, glaring. "I have a name and I prefer if you use it."

He cocked his eyebrow at her smirking, clearly enjoying the fact he 'got' to her. "Why don't you-" She cut him off smiling, "You tell me to go play barbies or any other derogatory remark, I will have the gun your pointing at me so far shoved up your ass that you wont be able to shit for a week." Before he had time to reply she turned to the other younger hunter who was trying hard not to laugh at his brothers shocked expression.

"I suggest you boys go find another hunt, maybe something… not so hard, Yeah?" She stood up and smiled tipping a hat that didn't exist. "Your welcome for the beers" she said before walking out of the bar.

"Who was that?" Sam asked watching the door, Dean smirking looked towards his brother, then back to the door. "I have no idea but I think we should find out."

----

They were everywhere she went. From the motel to the damn diner she went to eat at. But, it was more then that.

When she went to question one of the witnesses, she was surprised to see that they had already been questioned by two reporters from the newspaper. And when she went to see the body, who should she have happened to run into.

"Look who it is, surprise surprise," She cocked her head to the side, not bating an eye at the two guns they had pointed at her. She had her own gun pointed at them, fair is fair.

She rolled her eyes realizing that they wouldn't be the first to put down their guns, so she moved her gun slowly, trying not to startled them; _getting shot would be a bitch._

"You know, I'd stay we have a stalker Sam," Dean said eyeing the strange girl in front of him, smirking.

"Stalker?" Sawyer said, frowning. "Please, If I wanted to stalk anyone it wouldn't be you two." She gave Dean and Sam a once over look, "Definitely not you."

His smirk faltered for a moment before he regain his composure. "Yeah, well, you know what they say." Sam cleared his throat interrupting his brother, "We were just about to leave," He felt stupid talking, even more so when no one was looking at him, sighing he continued. "We think it's a tulpa" _That got their attention_; he thought feeling his brother and her eyes on him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, clearly confused by him giving her information. "Yeah, Excuse me Sammy?" Dean grunted.

Sam, ignoring his brother, "A Tulpa It's-"

"A thoughtform," she frowned, "Huh, really?" She shook her head not waiting for their answer, "That does explain the ever changing version of the ghost." She looked up at Sam, "but that doesn't explain how this 'story' is getting around? I mean, people don't seem to know about it before the fact, nor do they having any connection to the previous victims. And with all the local always being different," She paused, "So who's causing the tulpa?"

The brothers gave eachother a quick glance, "Not a who, a what."

It wasn't long before they were back at the motel, telling her everything they had learned, along with their theory of what was behind it.

It was hard for her to remember that she spent that past ten years of her life hating everything to do with hunting, that she really didn't know much. As good of a fighter she was, as good as she was at lying it didn't mean anything if she didn't know what she was up against. If she didn't start see that in hunting, anything and everything is possible.

"But why a ghost? I mean, A tulpa could be anything, so why are they using a ghost as the weapon of choice." She asked, before she let out a yawn, stretching. "I should get to my own room,"

"We're leaving early, heading over to the community college to talk to the professer there, We think he might know something" she looked at Sam, eyebrow raised, "We'll let you know what we find out"

She paused feeling foolish for saying this, "Thanks, for the info. If I find out anything new i'll let you know," She walked towards the door, Dean looked at her surprised, "Really, that's a change of pace from telling us your going to shove a gun up our ass if we didn't leave."

She winked at him, "You play fair with me, I'll play fair with you..." The corner of Dean's mouth twitched, trying to hide his amusment from her comment, which left a completely baffeled Sam as to what was going on. "Goodnight boys." She was out the door before they had a chance to say more.

---

"Damn it!" Dean hit his fist on his steering wheel, as Sam looked over the map. "I told her not to go. didn't I tell her not to go?" Sam opened it his mouth only to shut it again, shaking his head, "As much as she knows about hunting she knows jack shit." Dean grumbled stepping on the gas.

Sam sighed, having had the same thoughts about the girl. They didn't know much about her, couldn't even find anything about her; _not that we know her real name_. But, there were times when he looked at her and something tugged at his conscious, something in her eyes that made him wonder if he did know her.

"This next right," He told Dean, wondering if his knuckles could get any whiter.

"She can take care of herself Dean." Even as the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. "Sammy, she's missing. Obviously she can't." Sam gave his brother a questioning look. He didn't think anything was going on between them, if anything he was sure they got on each other nervous. But, Dean was Dean. He needed to save everyone, even if it was a young female hunter that may not need saving after all.

"I hate fucking witches," Dean said suddenly, his lips in a tight line.

It was at last minute when Sam and Dean had connected the dots, discovering that not only was it a tulpa, but it was a being powered by a group of witches. A group that they were pretty sure had the mysterious Stephanie in their thieving hands.

---

"You saved my life," It was the first words she spoke to him alone. Dean looked briefly up from the gun he was cleaning, "Yeah, well. That's my job sweetheart." He waited for her to have some remark towards 'sweetheart' when she didn't say anything he looked back up, only to see an unreadable expression on her face.

He was use to her expression by now. Almost all of them were sarcastic or bored and he couldn't forget the pissed off look she seemed to reserve just for him always equipped with a snarky comment. So seeing this foreign expression made him pause in his activities.

As she took the small steps towards him, her eyes on the ground as she told herself this was apart of the charade too. That she was just acting, that this had nothing to do with who she really was, what she really felt. That her life had almost ended only an hour earlier, that her alter ego Stephanie would do this to realize the emotions she couldn't express.

Ignoring the voice in the back of her mind telling her to get a clue she closed the space between them. Finally getting the courage she looked into his eyes, eyes that seemed to be haunted. "Thank you," She took the gun out of his hand before placing it on the table next to him. Taking his now free hand, she lifted it slowly watching a bundle of emotions flicker in his eyes.

She brought his hand to her mouth she pressed small kissed on each of his rough fingertips, before placing a final kiss on the palm of his hand, she closed her eyes letting the feeling linger.

"Thank you," She whispered once more. Dean knew he shouldn't be doing this. That this was wrong, that there was something missing in her, something that he was sure was missing in himself also.

But feeling the ghost of her kiss on his palm he couldn't stop himself from bringing his free arm around her and pulling her towards him. Feeling the smallness of her body against him only made it harder to pull away. He could almost forget that she was in fact a woman a very beautiful an dangerous woman that knew of the his lifestyle. He could only feel the body of the woman he saved today, who needed him to protect her.

Knowing where it would lead, and knowing that they shouldn't do it didn't stop Dean from bringing his lips to her, and it didn't stop her from letting him in, in more ways then one.

* * *

Review?! :D


	3. Burnin' sky

"_So, uh…" Dean trailed looking at the girl in front of him, a girl he just spent the night with. _

_He was leaning against the impala; Sam had offered to go check them out of the motel, something that right then Dean wished he was doing so he could avoid all the morning after awkwardness. _

_She gave him a small smile, "This is where we say goodbye-" she grinned at him, "It was an interesting experience Dean."_

_He gave her his cocky grin, most of the awkwardness fading. "Interesting? I figured you'd say mind blowing-" _

_She punched him in the arm, laughing. "I don't think you're ego needs all that stroking" _

"_Your good at stroking, can't blame a guy for trying" Stephanie opened her mouth to make a snaky comment, but the sound of Sam clearing his throat interrupted her. _

_Dean turned towards his brother- "We're all set?" _

_Sam nodded uncomfortably, not making eye contact with Stephanie. After all, what he walked in on the other night was something he couldn't really forget. Just thinking about it made his cheeks rise with color. _

_Dean tapped the roof of the impala, "I guess I'll see you around?" he asked, knowing full well it's most likely an empty question. _

_Stephanie nodded, smiling. "You boys stay outta trouble." she turned to Sam and winked, "Later Sammy," his blush increased. _

_Dean laughed getting into the impala, Sam following behind his brother, mumbling a goodbye. _

"_Shut up." Sam said when he realized Dean was still laughing at him. _

"_You act like you've never seen sex before little brother," Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's comment. "That wasn't sex- That was something …" He trailed of not knowing a word to describe what he saw. _

_Noticing his brother wasn't saying anything back he looked at him, and frowned. Dean was staring out the rearview mirror watching the girl they just left. _

"_Second thoughts about leaving?" _

"_What?" Dean said glancing away, "No. no way."_

_Sam raised his eye brow, Dean continued. "Just…" he sighed, "She took me leaving to easily." _

_Sam barked out laughter, "Dean, come on man, you're not really that arrogant are you?" _

"_No," he growled sending a nasty look to his brother, "That's not what I meant. She just doesn't seem like the love em' and leave em' type." he sighed, turning the impala out of view. _

_Sam smiled, "After one night with girl and you think you know her inside and out" _

_Dean smiled, "Oh trust me, I know her inside and out" he joked before turning on the radio ending the conversation with Sam. _

_Dean couldn't explain it, not really. All he knew was that there was something about her despite the way she carried that made him believe that last night wasn't just about sex and forgetting the bullshit of the world. It was more then that. And that girl he said goodbye to so carelessly wasn't the girl he spent the with. _

_---_

Sawyer tapped the quarter on the jukebox scanning the empty bar, smiling when her eyes landed on the owner of the bar. He was an old man named Doc- because he was a medic in the army, around fifty with a tough smile but a good heart.

He reminded her of her father, which is why she began to find herself back at this bar every chance she got. It was why after two weeks she asked if he had any rooms to rent. It was a fact she knew was wrong, but she couldn't help it, something pulled her to this bar. And like her calling Dean the day before, she wasn't able to stop it.

Sawyer sighed, making her music selection. Maybe calling them wasn't such a good idea, she thought. Wondering if there was time to call them and tell them she didn't need their help.

She was over thinking the situation, she needed help on this case- and they were the only hunters she could call with out blowing her cover. So who cares if she hadn't stopped thinking about Dean and the way it felt when he touched her or the way his lips felt against her. How he fit perfectly in her, as if he was meant to be there forever.

The music started, and the one thing Stephanie and Sawyer had in common was their love for music. All music; Swaying her hips to the music, she lost herself it the haunting melody, forgetting all about the men she was expecting to meet her, or the old man that was so much like her dad.

_Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty_

_Sounds of their breath fades with the light_

_I think about- the loveless fascination_

_Under the Milky Way tonight. _

She turned around, her eyes closed but body still moving to the music, swaying.

_I lower the curtains down in Memphis _

_Lower the curtains down all right_

_I- got no time for private consultation_

_Under the Milky Way tonight_

She began to sing the lyrics, her arms up in the air, her body free of worries her mind completely lost in the sensation of the music.

_I wish I knew what you were looking for_

_I might have known what you would find_

She smiled lightly before starting to sing softly to the part of the song that always seemed to strike a cord with her. It was something that she could fall into, even if it was just words, they were words that touched her soul.

_And it's something quite peculiar_

_Something shimmering and white_

_It leads you here despite your destination_

_Under the Milky Way tonight_

The sound of a male clearing his throat startled her, dropping her arms to her sides her body frozen in place she opened her eyes to find an amused Dean Winchester watching her. Her heart jumped a moment, seeing him leaning against the small round table, his arms crossed over his chest.

_I wish I knew what you were looking for_

_I might have known what you would find_

"Having a good time?" He grinned broadly at her, looking at her from head to toe, then toe to head. She wasn't wearing her 'rocker' outfit like he was used to her wearing and looking hot in. No this was different, she was- beautiful. With a white cotton skirt that showed her long tan legs, and her white cotton tank that left little to the imagination.

How could someone look so innocent and angelic yet also devilishly hot; he wondered.

She grinned at him, thinking to herself; Be calm, be cool, be Stephanie, and whatever you do don't smile at him like you can't stop thinking about him. Don't blush, be nonchalant. "I was until you ruined it."

Dean waved his hand, "Well I can wait, You go on dancing" he winked at her.

She tried her hardest not to blush to giggle, instead she rolled her eyes, "I'm not in the mood now," channeling Stephanie she smiled naughtily at him, "Maybe later I'll give you a private show, if you're a good."

"Sweetheart, I'm always good."

Sam sighed walking into the bar, rolling his eyes at his brother. Not that Dean would admit it but from the moment they got Stephanie's phone call he had a little extra light in his eyes. Admittedly he'd never say so, but Dean Winchester felt something for the girl in front of him. What that something was, it wasn't known. But ever since the Jinn put him in that dream and Stephanie was there- he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The three stood there- with Dean and Stephanie smiling at each other and Sam standing there awkwardly. It was Sam to break the silence, "So, Uh, You got a case?"

Stephanie nodded, remembering why they were here. "I've come to dead end-" She walked towards her table grabbing her file and handing it to Sam who she was closest to at the moment. "No pun intended. Figured I needed some fresh eyes, maybe your computer skills Sam. See if you can heads from tails of this thing."

He flicked through the pages, Dean coming to stand behind him. "Nineteen murders… all brutally tortured." He raised his eyebrow.. "Only to have their bodies found in rivers beds..." He let out a low whistle, looking at Stephanie. "No idea what this thing is?"

She sighed shrugged her shoulders, "At first I thought vengeful spirit- But I can't find anything that connects the victims. expect their roughly the same age and same gender and curiously enough they were all beautiful dark hair ladies"

Dean nodded looking at the pictures in the files, raising his head he looked into Stephanie's eyes. "Basically the same profile as you." She smiled, "I tried myself as bait. Showing up alone at all the places the victims were taken and area's like it. Nothing, nada Guess I'm not hot enough for the thing."

"You went as bait?" Dean asked his voice suddenly harsh. Ignoring his suddenly flare of protectiveness she turned to Sam, "I did a sweep of all the areas talked to most of the victims families. I can't find a damn thing on what this thing is."

"You didn't talk to all the families?" Dean asked, She shook her head. "There's one more family, but they moved away"

"Too?" Sam asked pulling the chair out and sitting down, his eyes still glued to the file in front of him.

"Alaska," She shrugged, "I tried reaching them by phone…" she trailed off.

"You mind keepin' an eye on the place darlin'" Doc said throwing the rag he had back in the bucket under the bar. Stephanie looked up, "No problem." she smiled, "you got yourself a hot date tonight?"

The old man blushed and put his head down, "Naw, a few of us guys are heading to triple rives to go fishing." She frown scrunching her nose, "In heat like this?"

"Rain or shine darlin' those fishies don't wait." She smiled, "I'll keep an eye on things Doc," Doc nodded his head in thanks, giving the two boys in front of him a warning glare then he was out the door.

Dean and Sam looked at each other silently communicating. "You come here a lot?" Dean asked looking at the girl in front of him. She turned to him and shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm staying in the apartment above here." She stood up and walked towards the bar, "You guys want a beer?"

Both the boys nodded, still wondering about the mystery of the girl in front of him. She wasn't one too be friendly, yet she seemed oddly caring about the old man. It was contradiction that made something in pull in Deans gut.

"Ready to work?" she asked the brothers putting the beer down in front of them smiling.

----

Eight uncomfortable hours later, they sat still going through everything they could find, finding noting in return. Finally, Sam's eye widen turning his laptop around to face Dean and Stephanie. "I think I found something."

Dean smirked raising his eyebrow at his brother. "A sperm bank? I didn't think we're that hard up for cash Sammy." Stephanie couldn't help but join in, "Really Sam, I could always loan you some money with out the need of your babies."

Sam grunted, "Take a look at the list of names."

Dean and Stephanie looked closer at the list Sam highlighted. "Well look at that…"

"All the girls were sperm donor babies"

"Think it means something?"

Stephanie shrugged, "I think it means everything." She turned to Sam, "Is there any way to find out who the sperm belonged too?"

Sam turned the laptop back around, his fingers hitting the keys at a crazy speed before sighing. "Nothing. We'd have to get to the archives…that's in the building."

She looked at the clock and frowned. "It's already late…. It's a six hour drive. By the time we get there the sun will be coming up. Not really a good time to break in. So I say, we get some sleep tonight and go tomorrow?"

They nodded in agreement. "Know of any motels around here?" Dean asked. They were going to check in after talking to Stephanie.

She frowned, "One, but it's about a forty minute drive" she sighed, "You can stay at my place for the night."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked hesitantly. She laughed, "Yeah, there's a pull out couch." She walked behind the bar and picked up her keys and tossed them to Sam. "Let yourself in and Make yourself at home." Then she frowned. "But if you touch my chocolate you wont be able to donate any sperm ever- hear me?"

Sam smiled, "I hear you," he picked up his laptop and started towards the door, having to go outside to get to the apartment above the bar. Dean stood up a moment later, "Aren't you coming?" he asked, she shook her head. "I have to close up here." He frowned. "How does he keep this place going? There was maybe… ten people that came in all night."

She shrugged, "Not sure…" She making her way towards the jukebox, needing music while she's cleaning. "I never really asked." He nodded his head accepting her answer. Dean looked around, Sam having already gone outside. "I guess I should get some sleep." he said stretching. "Big day tomorrow."

She smiled, "Yup." She put in a few quarters making her selections.

"Or I could stay…" He trailed smirking looking at the jukebox. "You did say something about a private dance earlier." She paused mid-sweep before letting the broom rest against the wall, she turned to Dean, eyebrow raised licking her lips. "Did I?"

He nodded his head grinning, she walked towards him slowly until she was only inches away, "Cause," she walked her fingers up his chest smiling, "I kind of remember saying only if you were good."

Dean smirked bringing his hand up to her face letting his fingers gently brush her cheek. "So tell me, was I good?" His voice was more husky then normal and it did things to her that she wasn't proud of.

"Very, very, good." She whispered breathlessly as his hand made its way through her hair before finding a resting place on the back of her head, bringer her closer for him to kiss.

A small moan escaped her mouth, her head fell back as he began to kiss her neck. She wasn't sure how he did it, or if he was even aware of the fact that he picked her up and brought her over to the pool table, not once letting his lips gets far from her skin or lips. As he sat her down on the edge of the pool table he stood between her legs, her arms wrapped around his neck.

_the sky is burnin'_

_I believe my soul's on fire_

_You are, I'm learning they key to my desire_

She didn't even give second though as his hands traveled up the back of her leg, sending shivers though her body.

He didn't think twice when her hands find themselves unzipping his jeans.

They didn't think twice as they fell into each other with the world vanishing around them.

----

Sawyer sat in the back of the impala dozing off to the sound of Dean's singing when he suddenly turned the radio down, "I'm hungry."

"You just ate-" she looked at her phone and frowned, "A hour ago."

Sam smiled, "Get use to it."

Dean rolled his eyes turning down a long dirt road, having seen a sign for a café. "I'm still hungry" he grumbled.

Sawyer sighed, "Well if you didn't get us lost-"

"I didn't get us lost,"

"Oh, that's fight I forgot we're just taking the five hour scenic route in the opposite direction."

Dean grumbled something under his breath, "What was that?" She asked grinning. "Did you want anything to eat?" he snapped, she smiled brightly knowing that wasn't what he said. "No thanks,"

The café was small, almost box like. It couldn't hold more then fifteen people she guessed. Dean pulled in handing Sam money, "Hey, Don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?"

"Dude, we're the ones whose gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions." Dean just grinned, ignoring Sam "Hey, see if they've got any pie" Sam sighed, slamming the door.

"Bring me some pie! I love me some pie." he yelled out the window.

A giggle snaps Dean's attention to the back seat, "One day your going to wake up and he's going to nail you with a pie in the face."

Dean smiled shrugging, "As long as it taste good," She was about to comment, when the radio suddenly became filled with static. She frowned watching as Dean fiddled with it, not getting anything then turns it off. "Weird." She muttered.

Dean glances back up then freezes, "Shit…" he was out of the car before Sawyer knew what was going on. She followed his retrieving body her eyes landing on the now empty café. "Oh god," She jumped out the car, walking into the café her gun drawn.

"Sam?" She said quietly, her gun in her hand already aimed and ready fire if necessary. The stench of death and blood was almost to much to ignore. She was about to walk towards Dean when something grabbed her attention. Stopping suddenly, noticing something on the floor near the backdoor, she walked towards it slowly..

"Dean?" Thinking to herself that this can't be happening. "Dean come here." she said quickly, He was at her side in a second bending down touching the substance on the floor. "Sulfur." His face and voice held tons of unreadable emotion she looked up not knowing what to say.

"Sam! Sammy!" he was running out the backdoor, only to stand in the parking lot shouting "Sam? Sammy!"

She walked slowly behind Dean not wanting to startle him, putting a hand on his tension filled shoulder she looked out into the night. "We'll find him." her voice was soft and sad.

She didn't know Sam Winchester, not like she knew Dean- Not that you could say she knew ether one really. But there was something about Sam that had always made her feel distant from him. Almost as if something subconsciously was telling her to stay away.

Dean looked at Stephanie before glancing away, "We have to go," he started walking towards the Impala. "Where are we going?" she asked following him "To get help."

* * *

Hi guys :)  
Sorry for the lack of updating, my computer went from breaking to having no internet... Lol. But i'm back now & hopefully for good. Sorry for not getting this out there for you sooner, but my muse (or maybe it's just me) hasn't been liking anything I've been writing. I'm still a bit iffy on this chapter & will most likly redo in the future- but what the heck, I wanted- needed- to get an update out there for you guys. So I hope you enjoyed.

Ps. First song is Under the milky way by Sia (Yess, thats the one thats on Tv in the car commercial that I can't get out of my head lol.)  
The Second song is Burnin' Sky by Bad company... (I couldn't help myself. Dean just loves gettin' some too their music....)


End file.
